


A Fuller Bed

by GuileandGall



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: After sleeping alone for longer than she’d like to admit, Furia is reaping the fringe benefits of she and Johnny’s rekindled romance.





	A Fuller Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Another July 2018 Prompt Challenge fill for the Hands Against the Wall prompt sent to me by @obvidalous. It was also partly inspired by a post I ran across: http://companyofthecourtesan.tumblr.com/post/176443105830. 
> 
> Set in the Bossville AU.

Sleeping alone had been overrated. Furia found she much preferred having a warm, muscular body in her bed. She tucked her hands under her cheek and studied Johnny’s profile. Of course, he was more than just that. She did love him, as much as she lusted after him, but waking up horny left her focusing on other things—the cut of the muscles in his shoulder, the topography of his chest, and the ink the crept across his skin.

Licking her lips, she managed to only stare, for now. It would be rude to wake him up just to for _that_. With a sigh, she rolled over, all the way to her other side. _Maybe I should just get up. Or_ … she thought. She drew her fingertips lightly down the length of her throat, down her chest, then toward her shoulder. The graze of her own touch circled lower until her fingers circled a single perky nipple. A moan hung in her throat when she pinched it and gave it a tug. Her hand cupped and grasped her breast tight; arching her back, she pressed it into her own hand.

The heat of bare skin seared against her back, enveloping her as his voice, husky with sleep, swirled around in her head. “Starting without me.”

“Fuck,” she breathed, leaning against him fully.

Johnny’s hand, tight on her hip, pulled her ass back against him as he ground against her.

“Thought you might need your beauty sleep.”

“The universe can only handle so much pretty.”

His erection pressed at the small of her back as she laughed. Furia turned enough to see the smile on his lips. Her hand slipped into his sleep mussed hair and pulled him to her for a kiss. “You might be right,” she sighed, as his hand replaced hers on her breast. “Feels so much better when someone else is doing it.”

He chuckled again, nipping at her bottom lip. She whimpered when he let go of her, it intensified when he licked his fingers.

“Fuck.” It was as gusty as the first one she uttered and turned into a moan when his hand teased between her legs.

“This what you want?”

Furia ground against his fingers, tipping them when he teased them around her entrance. She wanted him to slip them into her.

“For starters,” she said.

“Greedy.”

“You knew that.”

He pressed at the inside of her thigh and she opened her legs, draping that one over his thigh. “I do.”

His tempting touch teased through her folds, never really concentrating where she wanted it. She loved it, loved the way it ramped up her libido when he made her wait.

“You sure this is what you want?” he asked as a single fingertip circled her opening while at the same time he ground his hard cock against her ass.

“Horny beggars can’t be choosers, right?”

His response was infuriating. His hand slipped away, teasing at her labia once more. She whined. “Tell me, Sol.”

“Fuck, Johnny. You can’t tell me you don’t know how wet I am.”

He nuzzled the shell of her ear, pressing a kiss against the curve of it. “I love your scent,” he growled. He kept up his sweet torment, made her clit pulse with desperation.

“I adore your patience,” she said, turning again, and hooking her hand behind his neck for leverage. “But I really wish you’d just fuck the hell out of me.”

Johnny chuckled against her mouth. “So much for being a fan of the long game.”

“It has its place. Just not here, right now.” She kissed him hard. He shifted a bit behind her and positioned his cock to tease the way his fingers had been. Furia moaned into his mouth. “Warmer.”

He nipped her bottom lip and rolled away. The drawer of the bedside table slammed. Even without the crinkle of foil, she knew he was donning a condom, but couldn’t resist the urge to watch. Shifting onto her tummy, she peeked over at him. She found his cock gorgeous—of course, he’d been bragging about it since the first time she met him. When he caught her looking, he winked at her, then moved back toward her.

Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, he covered her back with his body, positioning himself between her legs. Johnny drew the tip of his cock between her folds. She shivered when it pressed against her clit, which had been desperate for any attention. Furia’s moan rung out as she grabbed the headboard with both hands. It intensified when he lined himself up with her entrance. He only paused there a moment before he pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of her and pushed into her slow.

Furia tilted her hips and raised them to meet him until he rocked away again. Her body followed his lead, instinct taking over as lust clouded her mind and centered her whole world right there in that room, that bed. She met every thrust, crying out, and begging for more. “Dios,” she breathed between her mantra of “sí” and “mas.” He always replied to her in Spanish promising her the more she begged him for. Telling her how hot, wet, and tight she felt.

“I want to feel you come,” he growled against her shoulder, biting her sharply.

“Then make me,” she challenged, glancing back toward him over her shoulder.

He grabbed her chin and curved his body over hers to seal their lips. It was awkward and less than comfortable, but she didn’t want to break the kiss. It happened anyway when his hand skimmed over her body, pausing at her breast to tease her tight nipple again until she cooed at him.

Furia gripped the bars of the headboard tight, using them as leverage to push her hips against his every thrust, desperate to feel every inch of him stretch her clenched pussy. “Fuck,” she breathed when he grabbed her ass. His hand crept over her hip and under her making a beeline for her clit. “Sí,” she whispered into the pillow, with his first touch of that prominent bundle of nerves. Repeating it over and over again as he teased her.

Between his rough thrusts and the stimulation of her pearl, she couldn’t have held out if she wanted to. In a matter of moments, he brought her to that peak, her whole body tightening and going still for a moment until it all came apart. She bucked against him wildly, all control lost to the primal need of her own orgasm. Her legs quaked and her incoherent moans mingled with his. She hated when lovers stilled at that point, and he knew it; so, Johnny didn’t stop. He fucked her quaking pussy, rolling her clit between his fingers as he milked every ounce of her pleasure as well as his own.

His hips lost their steady rhythm as he growled low, pressing his forehead between her shoulders as he came with a single syllable on his tongue before it turned into a primal rumble. “Sol.”

Furia loved when he said her name like that, her given name. They stilled like that—his cock buried inside her and her hanging onto the bed frame for dear life. Their breathing echoed in her ears, it finally gave way to soft kisses against her shoulder. Her knuckles felt stiff when she finally let go of the bed. Johnny’s head dipped, his lips skimming the top of her spine, then along her neck. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck and a nibble.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

Furia chuckled, turning a little beneath him, but only enough to get his mouth on hers. The kiss started sweet; then he shifted, pulling out of her, which earned a whimper. To his credit, he never broke the kiss. Just rolled her beneath him. He covered her body with his once more as he deepened the kiss.

Draping one leg over her hip, she held him close. She didn’t want their moment to end; she could think of worse ways to spend her morning than with Johnny Gat between her legs.

“Great morning,” she said, correcting him with her first gasped breath.


End file.
